Cyber Heros
by LethalxRose
Summary: What would happen if all your SenshiGeneral's got a screen name and joined each other in a chatroom now and then. Enjoy their hectic and [[i hope]] funny lifes through there conversations.
1. Read

**AN: Okay, I saw . . a few of these IM conversation thingys with Twilight & New Moon FanFiction. . . But never with Sailor Moon. . . so -flexes my fingers- wish me luck at my prob. really sad attempt at thing. . . -sigh- Oh yes there are Senshi/General relationships here just like most if not all of my fanfictions.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**These are the Screen Names of The Senshi/Generals. . . I won't put them ALL in every ChatRoom because then that would just get REALLY confusing. . . But anyway here at their screen names hope it doesnt get too confusing.**

**Bow2urQueen- Serena/Sailor Moon**

**Roseboy- Darien/TuxedoMask**

**ManHater- Rei/Sailor Mars**

**PlayinWithFire- Jadeite**

**JupitarCook- Lita/Sailor Jupitar**

**StarGazer- Nephrite**

**LoveBabiixo- Mina/Sailor Venus**

**DntMess- Kunzite**

**BookWorm- Ami/Sailor Mercury**

**GreenEyedMonster- Zoisite**


	2. Chat 1

**AN: Here Goes nothing. . . . Hope You enjoy!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

_**Bow2urQueen has entered the ChatRoom**_

_**Lovebabiixo has entered the ChatRoom**_

**Bow2urQueen: **Omg, that Math test today was so frieken hard!!

**LoveBabiixo:**Maybe it wouldn't of been so difficult if you hadn't slept threw every single Math class!

**Bow2urQueen: **I can't help it. . . its so . . . BORING!!! -whines-

**LoveBabiixo:** But that boy sitting across from you deffenitly isn't. . . Damn he is FINE!

**Bow2urQueen:** Who Allen? h3h3. . . okay maybe he is.

**LoveBabiixo:** I can't wait to see what the Love Goddess can pull up for him tomarrow. . .

**Bow2urQueen:** Mina. . . Your scaring me. . .

**LoveBabiixo:** Can't help it. . . Did you check out his ass! Its like . . . its got to be a 10!!!

**Bow2urQueen:** We have to stop rating guys rear ends these days

**Lovebabiixo:** haha! Like thats ever going to happen. But Sere how can you sleep in class with HIM next to you!!

**Bow2urQueen:** Cause when I sleep. . . I think im dreaming of his perfect face.

**Lovebabiixo:** l0l. Wonder what Darien would say about THAT!

**Bow2urQueen:** You wouldn't . . .

**LoveBabiixo:** Would I? -evil Smile-

_**RoseBoy has entered the ChatRoom**_

**RoseBoy:** Serena! Who is this. . . Boy in your Math Class!?!?!?

**Bow2urQueen:** 0.o YOU WOULLD!

**RoseBoy:** Serena. . . .

**Bow2urQueen:** Yes Darien? -manages the cutest pout possible-

**RoseBoy:** Care to exsplain who. . . . whats his name?

**Lovebabiixo:** Allen

**RoseBoy:** Yea whatever. . Care to exsplain who this Allen person is?

**Bow2urQueen:** . . . . .

**RoseBoy:** Serena, don't make me bring Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite & Jedite into this. Allowing them to supervise you in every class you take.

**Bow2urQueen:** DARIEENN!!!! I don't need babysitters!!!

**LoveBabiixo:**Yea Darien. . . your really over-reacting. You know serena would never think about another guy besides her "Prince Charming"

**Bow2urQueen:** Its "Prince Of Earth" 2 you! And you just don't want Kunzite to find out about you flirting with boys in your class!

_**DntMess has entered the ChatRoom**_

**DntMess:** Mina Did WHAT!?!?!?!?!?

LoveBabiixo: Uh-oh. . . .

Bow2urQueen: Even through the internet Kunzite still manages to intimidate me. . . .

LoveBabiixo: SERENA YOUR DEAD! YOU BETTER RUN YOU WHINING LIL

Bow2urQueen: EKK!!! DARIEN SAVE ME!!!

RoseBoy: Calm down girls. . . Kunzite. . . . I feel your pain but just relax

DntMess: RELAX!?! When guys are hitting on MY VENUS PRINCESS!

Bow2urQueen: They wheren't hitting on her. . . SHE was flirting with them.

Lovebabiixo: I'm not the ONLY one who flirts. . . AMI DOES IT TOO!!!

RoseBoy: I have a hard time belieeing sweet Ames would do that to Zoi. . .

Bow2urQueen: Then you havent seen her in History with Greg!!

_**GreenEyedMonster has entered the ChatRoom**_

**GreenEyedMonster: **Where is she!?!?! -growls-

Bow2urQueen: Who?

GreenEyedMonster: AMI!

Bow2urQueen: Her room down the hall. . .

_**GreenEyedMonster has left the ChatRoom**_

**LoveBabiixo: **Was I the only one that just felt that earthquake

**RoseBoy: **That was no earthquake. . . that was Zoisite

**Bow2urQueen:** RUN AMI RUN!!

**Lovebabiixo:** You know she can't hear you. . . .

**DntMess:** I better calm him down b4 he kills the poor princess

_**DntMess has left the ChatRoom**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**AN: Okay okay I KNOW that wasnt tooo good. But please spear me from flames -hie behind a tree in fear-**_


	3. Chat 2

Okay, the last one was only shorter due to the fact that I was dead tired and VERY VERY VERY eger to rush it, the IM conversation really wasn't that thought out so It was just a whole buncha rambling things in my head. h3h3 . . . okay I promise I'll try and make em longer & I hope this isnt tooo random! Everything is going to be in bold this time cause I just wanna work out the Kinks and see how it looks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**BookWorm has entered the ChatRoom**_

_**GreenEyedMonster has entered the ChatRoom**_

_**RoseBoy has entered the ChatRoom**_

_**Bow2urQueen has entered the ChatRoom**_

**BookWorm: I GOT AN 80 ON MY TEST!**

**RoseBoy: Good Job Ames! Thats Great!**

**Bow2urQueen: Yea! I got a 45 [**

**BookWorm: I said 80!!! Thats HORRID!!! I should of gotten a 100**

**GreenEyedMonster: Then you should of studied harder**

**BookWorm: I WOULD have been studying!! But I was kinda TIED DOWN TO A CHAIR!**

**Bow2urQueen: WHAT?!?**

**RoseBoy: By who?**

**GreenEyedMonster: Um. . . yea about that. . .**

_**PlayinWitFire has entered the ChatRoom**_

**PLayinWitFire: Ha! Ami heard Zoi tied you to a chair!!!**

**RoseBoy: He did What????**

**Bow2urQueen: I'm lost. . . .**

**BookWorm: WELL beccause of yours and Mina's big MOUTHS Zoisite thought that-**

**GreenEyedMonster: I simply tied to down to a chair until she told me about this Greg person**

**BookWorm: And I said it all night yesterday, I will say it again: I WAS NOT FLIRTING!**

**GreenEyedMonster: Thats not what everyone else says. . . maybe I should have a word with him.**

**PlayinWitFire: Wait. . . you tied Ami to a chair because she was flirting with someone?**

**BookWorm: Yes! But not flirting TALKING!**

**RoseBoy: Great Idea Zoi! I should of thought of that myself. . .**

**Bow2urQueen: Don't you be getting any ideas Mr! Ammmii your boyyfrieenndss a bad influence!**

**PlayinWitFire: Guess we know who wears the pants in their relationship. . . **

**GreenEyedMonster:Haha, but Rei owns your sorry ass!**

**RoseBoy: And Ami doesn't own yours?**

**GreenEyedMonster: I wasn't the one tied to the chair now was I?**

**BookWorm: Doesn't anyone feel any sympathy towards me[**

**Bow2urQueen: Ummm . . . Nopeee**

**RoseBoy: Your the one who's dating Zoi. . . **

**PlayinWitFire: I agree with Rosey over there, dump his sorry ass! Jadeite here is always avalible.**

**GreenEyedMonster: I love you to death . . . but at the moment im trying to find out about greg & Jadeite do you want a death wish!?!?**

**BookWorm: LEAVE GREG AND ME ALONNEE!**

**PlayinWitFire: Haha! SHE SAID GREG AND ME! There dating behind your back Zoii!**

**BookWorm: ARE NOT! **

**GreenEyedMonster: Ami. . . don't make me get the rope again.**

**BookWorm: Ekk! **

_**BookWorm has left the ChatRoom.**_

**PlayinWitFire: Run Ami RUN!!**

**GreenEyedMonster: I'll give her a head start . . she's very bad at finding places to hide.**

**RoseBoy: Oh god. . . **

**Bow2urQueen: And this all started because Ami got an 80. . . maybe she'll trade test grades with me!!**

**RoseBoy: Serena. . . you need to study more!**

**Bow2urQueen: do not! I have enough responciblities saving the world!**

**RoseBoy: And I manage to keep my grades up while I'm saving the world and you!**

**Bow2urQueen: I'm sure we all can be spared from those Chessy speaches once in a while.**

**RoseBoy: I think I'll go with Zoisite and tie you to a chair like Ami. . . ..**

**GreenEyedMonster: I'll get the rope! . . . but that still wont keep her mouth shut.**

**Bow2urQueen: -gulp-**

**PlayinWitFire: I'll get the ducktape!!**

**RoseBoy: . . that'll work!**

**Bow2urQueen: Umm. . . I recently remembered that I have to study! umm. . . yea so BYE!**

_**Bow2urQueen has left the ChatRoom**_

**PlayinWitFire: haha! Mission accomplished!**

**GreenEyedMonster: I think I'll give Ami a few more seconds to run.**

**RoseBoy: Thanks guys. . . I'd never thought I'd get Serena to study!**

**PlayinWitFire: I think we should put a tracking device on all the girls. . **

**RoseBoy: Haha, Rei would burn your ass off if she found out about that little idea of yours**

**GreenEyedMonster: You wouldn't be safe around your little Serenity either if you tried that**

**RoseBoy: And Ami would allow you to do it?**

**GreenEyedMonster: Believe me i've tried. . . **

**RoseBoy: NOW im starting to feel bad for Ami**

**PlayinWitFire: I mean with all that hell she should just dump yeaa!**

**GreenEyedMonster: Ami would never do that**

**RoseBoy: she loves Zoi to death**

**PlayinWitFire: Why can't Rei just be like that!!!**

_**ManHater has entered the ChatRoom**_

**ManHater: WHY are you talking about me Jadeite!?!?**

**PlayinWitFire: Why can't I talk about my Beautiful Martain?**

**ManHater: You are SO . . . ugh stupid!**

**PlayinWitFire: See! I complement her and she calls me stupid**

**GreenEyedMonster: Maybe cause its stupid to give that firey bitch a complement**

**RoseBoy: Zoisite. . . I think I can feel the heat from the glare shes giving you .. through the computer screen**

**PlayinWitFire: Zoi's just mad cause Rei burned him to a crisp when him and Ami got in a fight**

**ManHater: He diserved it!**

**GreenEyedMonster: You diserve a nice big-**

**RoseBoy: WOAH! ZOISITE WE ARE KEEPING THIS CONVERSATION RATED T and NOT M!!**

**GreenEyedMonster: How'd you know what I was ganna say?**

**RoseBoy: I've known you long enough.**

**ManHater: Too long actullly**

**GreenEyedMonster: i think its time I go time I tie Ami to that chair now . . . **

**ManHater: Freeze boy!**

**GreenEyedMonster: Aww Man! What is it NOW?**

**ManHater: Your tieing Ami to a . . . chair?**

**GreenEyedMonster: Umm. . . yep.**

**ManHater: I thought Darien told us to keep it rated T . . . not M! You just can't say that and go tie Ami to a chair just so that you to can do some sick-**

**RoseBoy: REII!!! I assure you that Zoi WONT do any of that . . Right?**

**GreenEyedMonster: yea. . umm. . sure w/e**

**RoseBoy: Zoisite!!**

**GreenEyedMonster: I'm Just kidding!**

**RoseBoy: I hoppe. . . .**

**GreenEyedMonster: Although that is a pretty good idea. . . .**

**RoseBoy: Zoisite!**

**GreenEyedMonster: finee. . .maybe**

_**GreenEyedMonster has left the ChatRoom**_

**PlayinWitFire: ROFFLLMFAOOLMFAOO!!!!!!**

**ManHater: What the hell is that supposed to mean?**

**PlayinWitFire: Its a mix of lmao, lmfao, & rolf**

**ManHater: your sucha stupid ass. . . **

**PlayinWitFire: Yet you love this stupid ass?**

**ManHater: Yes. . . sadly yes I do.**

**RoseBoy: Ima leave b4 this gets too sappy**

_**RoseBoy has left the ChatRoom**_

**ManHater: I gatta go to love, Need to clean out the Temple**

**PlayinWitFire: Aww! Fine Love you**

**ManHater: Love you too! Bye! xoxox**

_**ManHater has left the ChatRoom**_

**PlayinWitFire: What now?**

**PlayinWitFIre: 0.o They left me all alonnee!!**

**PlayinWitFire: Im alll aloonee thereess n0o0o onnee here beesssiidess meeee. . . **

**PLayinWitFire: Helllooooo. . . . .**

**PlayinWitFire: Okay. . . Fine . . . BYE!**

_**PlayinWitFire has left the ChatRoom.**_


	4. Chat 3

**AN: Yay! I'm actully getting to a 3rd Chpt! Whoot! Sorry it might have been a while but I've had abuzy summer and such anndd Well. . . I have all these other ideas rambling in my head that I have to sort out.**

**Enjoy loves xox **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**JupiterCook has Entered the ChatRoom**_

_**StarGazer has Entered the ChatRoom**_

**StarGazer: Come on Lita! I Said I was sorry!**

**JupiterCook: It's ganna take alot more then a pitiful sorry to make up for what you did!**

**StarGazer: It was ONE girl!! And I only loved Molly under the influence of Beryl!**

**JupiterCook: Yea, while you where trying to kill me and my princess! Not to mention your prince!**

**StarGazer: Can we please not start this again? **

**JupiterCook: HOW COULD YOU LOVE THAT FUZZY RED-HEADED FREAK AND HATE ME!!**

**StarGazer: I didn't hate you I hated Sailor Jupitar. . . .**

**JupiterCook: Oh where you too buzy living the big life in your designer clothes, exspensive Ferrari while drinking alchol in your HUGE mansion to realize that I AM AND WILL FORVER BE SAILOR JUPITER!**

**StarGazer: Oh you get mad because I loved a Molly girl, but I have to sit through with you staring at every single guy reminding you of your "Ex Boyfriend!"**

**JupiterCook: I HATE you!  
**

**StarGazer: I love you too. Look I really am sorry.**

**JupiterCook: Yea right. . .**

**StarGazer: How about we can go get you some Cherry Pie to make up for it?**

**JupiterCook: Fine. . . .**

**StarGazer: Okay, I'll come pick you up in 20 minutes. Is that good?**

**JupiterCook: Yess. . . **

**StarGazer: Good. Love you. Bye**

_**StarGazer has Left the ChatRoom**_

**JupiterCook: Damn Cherry Pie weakness. . . .**

_**Bow2urQueen has Entered the ChatRoom**_

**Bow2urQueen: Someones talking about food! I can feel it. . .**

**JupiterCook: Serena, you scare me sometimes.**

**Bow2urQueen: I can't help it! I'm hungry!!!**

**JupiterCook: Then go eat. . .**

**Bow2urQueen: Can you make me somthing to eat?**

**JupiterCook: No way! Bake somthing yourself!**

**Bow2urQueen: I can't. . . Darien won't let me use the stove since the incident. . .**

**JupiterCook: Which incedent. . the one where you almost burned your house down or the time where you set Tuxedo Mask's cape on fire.**

**Bow2urQueen: No the time when I accedently baked my Wedding Ring into the cake that I made.**

**JupiterCook: Wow Sere, your sucha dits!**

**Bow2urQueen: Hey! I'm only slightly Ditzy!**

_**ManHater has enterd the ChatRoom**_

**ManHater: Who are you kidding Serena! Your prob. the clutzyest girl in the entire solar system.**

**Bow2urQueen: Am not!**

**ManHater: Are too! Odango-atama!**

**Bow2urQueen: Hey! Only Dar can call me that! **

**ManHater: Pig!**

**Bow2urQueen: Pyro!**

**ManHater: Idiot!**

**Bow2urQueen: Your just jelouse I got Darien!!!**

**ManHater: Why would I be jelouse of Roseboy when I got Jedite.**

**Bow2urQueen: Are you kidding! At least my guy is the PRINCE of Earth!**

**ManHater: Well at least my guy isn't a Self-absorbed egotistical Moron!**

**Bow2urQueen: HEY! Only me and Ames can say that (AN: Its an inside joke with me and my friend allie!!)**

**ManHater: Its still true!!**

_**PlayinWitFire has Entered teh ChatRoom**_

**PlayinWitFire: My Rei is standing up for me! I'm shocked!**

**ManHater: Shut up! Your an ass! But your my ass and no ones messin with you . . . besides me!**

**Bow2urQueen: Aww. . . i think you two need your time alone. **

**ManHater: Oh I wont forget you MeatBall head. You'll get yours. . . I'll just give you a few seconds to run**

**Bow2urQueen: uh-oh!**

**ManHater: 5 . . .**

**ManHater: 4. . . **

**ManHater: 3. . . **

_**Bow2urQueen has Left the ChatRoom**_

**ManHater: haha!**

**PlayinWitFire: Don't you think that was a little harsh?**

**ManHater: Umm. . . no! Well its time to go kick the moon princess' ass! Bye love xoxox**

_**ManHater has left the ChatRoom**_

**PlayinWitFire: bye!**

**PlayinWitFire: wait. . . shes gone!**

**PlayinWitFire: and im all alone again!  
**

**PlayinWitFire: What is it a tradition to leave Jadeite all alone in a chatroom!?!?!**

**PlayinWitFire: great now I'm going crazy and talkign to myself in 3rd person. . .**

**PlayinWitFire: Ohhhh gooddd!!!**

**PlayinWitFire: IM GOIINNGGG INSANNEE!! MUST FIND SOMONE TO ANNOYY!!**

_**PlayinWitFire has left the ChatRoom**_


	5. Chat 4

**YOU MUST READ THIS:** The following few Chapters MAY contain a little -cough- Inappropriate things for children of a young age. I am putting this in here however, because these Convos actually exist between me and my Sailor Friends. And DAMN they were REALLY hysterical!!! I cracked up MAKING them && I garentee you'll crack up reading them. If you think it's a little out of Character (That the Senshi would really never say these things), think about it. These girls are 16+ and the guys are just as Old. And if my friends and I are having these conversations at 14 (Yes, we are perverted) but they are sure as hell likely to have it at this age!

**AN:** Here's another one of these Conversations! With a SLIGHTLY different approach. The Next few are going to be Focused on Zoisite/Ami Rei/Jade Serena/Darien becuase these are real conversations I had with my Sailors x3

_**PlayinWithFire has entered the ChatRoom**_

_**GreenEyedMonster has entered the ChatRoom**_

_**ManHater has entered the ChatRoom**_

_**BookWorm has entered the ChatRoom**_

PlayinWitFire: We have to go back to THAT alley soon. . . -wiggles eyebrows-

ManHater: JADEITE! Not in public!

GreenEyedMonster: In an Alley?

PlayinWitFire: Yeppp

GreenEyedMonster: Did you hit a home run?

PlayinWitFire: Nah, I'm not that lucky yet. Got to 3rd base though! Rei wants to "save her self" for the wedding

BookWorm: MUST we really HAVE this conversation!

PlayinWitFire: Uhm. Yeah!

GreenEyedMonster: Why not?

ManHater: Ami, have you and Zoiii ever gotten further then 1st base?

BookWorm: Uhm. . . Maybe? -blushes-

PlayinWitFire: She wouldn't blush if it wasn't a yes!!!

ManHater: Damn! How far did you go Ami?

BookWorm: We are not having this conversation!!!

ManHater: Fine don't tell us. I'll ask Zoisite. How far did you guys go?

GreenEyedMonster: Well, -wicked smile-

BookWorm: -clamps hand over his mouth- Zosisiiitteeeeeee!!

GreenEyedMonster: Then, YOU tell them.

BookWorm: -blushes- Fine, we went. . . furtherthen3rdbase.

ManHater: WHAT!?!?!

PlayinWitFire: Wait. . ZOISITE FUCKED AMI!!

BookWorm: Oh God! Oh God! -blushes a deep crimson-

ManHater: SERENA DIDN'T EVEN LOOSE HER VIRGINITY YET!!!

PlayinWitFire: Soo. . . Ami's the first Senshi too. . lose. . her. . .

GreenEyedMonster: Guess so.

BookWorm: Make it stop! -buries head into Zoisite's shirt-

ManHater: AMI IS DEVIRGINIZED!

PlayinWitFire: What the hell?

ManHater: Sorry it just came into my head. . .

ManHater: So. . . Ami. . . What was it like?

BookWorm: I'm not telling. . .

ManHater: Wow. . . you lost you're virginity before you were married. . . Only skanks do that!

PlayinWitFire: Wow, Rei harsh?

BookWorm: -whimpers- I'm not a skank . . . Am I?

ManHater: No but. . .

BookWorm: OMG! I had SEX BEFORE ANY OF YOU!

BookWorm: Innocent. . . Smart. . . Ami. . . WOW!

GreenEyedMonster: who is going insane by referring to herself in 3rd person. . .

ManHater: What if you become one of those pregnant teens!?!? Ami how COULD you!!!

BookWorm: Oh god! WHAT WAS I THINKING! I can't be a mother. I mean we did it safety. . but theres still a chance! Oh my god! I can't have a child at this age! I have my whol3 Education and life ahead of me!

ManHater: CALM DOWN! Don't worry. . . I mean its YOUR fault you lost YOUR virginity. . . juts don't freak out over it. . .

BookWorm: -counts down to 10- your right. . calm

_**Bow2urQueen has entered the ChatRoom**_

_**Lovebabixo has entered the ChatRoom**_

Bow2urQueen: AMI LOST HER VIRGINITY!!

Lovebabixo: Wow. . . Way to go AMI!!! You beat us ALL!!!

ManHater: I KNOW!!

BookWorm: -feels like dieing of embarrassment-

Bow2urQueen: So, how'd it happen!?!?

Lovebabixo: give us ALL the details!!

BookWorm: Stupid Nosiey friends!!

Bow2urQueen; Hey! We're not Nosiey! I'm your Queen I have a right to know!

BookWorm: You do not!!

LoveBabixo: Fine, then we shall ask Zoisite.

BookWorm: nooo! but he's a guy!

Bow2urQueen: So?

BookWorm: They have a more perverted way of telling things!

ManHater: Exactly!

PlayinWitFire: Tell us Zoisite!

GreenEyedMonster: It really wasn't that imporant. It was at one of those Royal Balls. Ami was bored so I pulled her out into the hallway and showed her how fun things could really be. . . if your with the right person. And then things might have slipped out of hand.

Bow2urQueen: Wow. . .

ManHater: Wait! You had sex. . . in a hallway!?!?

Lovebabixo: Kinky . . .

Bow2urQueen: MINA!

ManHater; That's NASTY!

Bow2urQueen: Not even in . . . a bed!?!/

RoseBoy has entered the ChatRoom

RoseBoy: Damn, Zoisite what the hell were you thinking!?!

PlayinWitFire: I'm stil shocked. . .

ManHater: AMI!!! What were YOU thinking . . you had it in a Hallway!!!

BookWorm: I. . . I .. . I know! What WAS I thinking.

ManHater: ONLY Ghetto people have sex in hallways!!!

LoveBabixo: Rei. . . I didn't know Ghetto was in your vocabulary. . next you're going to start being all "Gangstaa"

BookWorm: I'm not Ghetto!!!

PlayinWitFire: Lmfaooo! Ghetto Ami!!!!

ManHater: No you're not ghetto! but you had sex in a HALLWAY!

GreenEyedMonster: Oh God. Ami's emotion Break down. . Part 2.

ManHater: You're a HOCHIE MAMA!!!!

Bow2urQueen: What The Fuck!?!?

ManHater: Came to my head?

BookWorm: Well, the Devirginized Hoochie mama is LEAVING this conversation with Zoisite!

Lovebabixo: 0.o Wonder what there ganna do. . . .

ManHater: Wow.

Bow2urQueen: Just this time . . do it on a BED!!!

AN: I didn't do everyone logging out because this Chapter is kind of longiish. And Writting all of them logging out kinda gets annoying! Uhm. Hope you liked this chapter even though it was a LITTLE shocking a diffrent.


	6. Chat 5

* * *

** AN: **Enjoy! I want to Give Credit to my friend Patty(Rei&Jade) And Allie (Serena&Darien) For helping me with this because, well they are the crazy people that inspire me!!

**Side Note: **Yea, I really gatta stop with all these notes but! When I mention (mock) Zoisite's "gayness" I am NOT making fun of or discrimination against anyone who is Gay!! I am only writing this for a laugh and I mean it in NO mean way to anyone who is. Okay? Thanks

* * *

**Bow2urQueen- Serena/Sailor Moon**

**Roseboy- Darien/TuxedoMask**

**ManHater- Rei/Sailor Mars**

**PlayinWithFire- Jadeite**

**JupitarCook- Lita/Sailor Jupitar**

**StarGazer- Nephrite**

**LoveBabiixo- Mina/Sailor Venus**

**DntMess- Kunzite**

**BookWorm- Ami/Sailor Mercury**

**GreenEyedMonster- Zoisite**

_**ManHater has Entered the ChatRoom**_

_**PlayinWithFire has Entered the ChatRoom**_

_**BookWorm has Entered the ChatRoom**_

PlayinWithFire: Helloooo my darling Rei!

ManHater: Jade. . . .

PlayinWithFire: Hi Ames!

BookWorm: I Have some bad news for you Jade. . . .

PlayinWithFire: 0.o -gasp- What is it?

BookWorm: well, I've been doing some research and I realized that since the Rule of the Nega-Moon is over, and you don't serve under Beryl . . . you lost your power to control people's minds.

PlayinWithFire: NOO!!!! -falls to the floor dramatically brining his hands to his face-

ManHater: Why are you so upset? you never use it anyways?

PlayinWithFire: But I was GOING To!!!

BookWorm: I'm almost afriad to ask. . on what?

PlayingWithFire: To make Zoisite Pole Dance of course!!!!

ManHater: Lmfaooo!!!

BookWorm: -tries to hide her laugh- you're SO cruel!!

ManHater: hehe zoi pole dancing...hey Jade you could put him in a pink cat suit..that would look SOO PRETTY on him! (AN: This line was taken DIRECTLY From my friend Rei-chan x3)

BookWorm: Lmaoo! Kawaii!

PlayinWitFire: Damn. . . We coulda had all his pink pretty cherry blossoms blowing the the background!

ManHater: Ami . . . Zoisite isn't reading this conversation is he?

BookWorm: Uh-uh Uhm -turns around to see Zoisite glaring at them through the computer screen-

**The GreenEyedMonster has Entered the ChatRoom**

PlayinWitFire: ZOEY!!!! How are you!?!?

GreenEyedMonster: I AM NOT ZOEY! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL FOR THE FINAL TIME MY NAME IS NOT ZOEY!

PlayinWithFire: Next you're going to say your not gay either!!!

GreenEyedMonster: I'm NOT GAY!!!

ManHater: Oh, here they start with this . . . AGAIN!

BookWorm: I Know, I know. When will Jedite ever give up?

ManHater: When Zoisite finally admits that he is gay!

BookWorm: But. . . Rei, he is NOT gay!

GreenEyedMonster: Wait, If I say I'm gay . . . you'll stop mocking me?

PlayinWitFire: -Nodds his head yes-

GreenEyedMonster: Fine, I admit to beeing 100 percent gay -sarcastic-

PlayinWitFire: YOU ADMITED IT!!

MahHater: AMI HAD IT WITH A GAY GUY!!

ManHater: You Hochie Mama!

BookWorm: -bangs head against the computer table- You're just influencing them Zoisite!!

PlayinWitFire: LMFAO! Poor Ami!

BookWorm: You just HAD to say you were gay!?! -glares at Zoisite-

PlayinWitFire: Well, he had to admit it SOMEDAY!

BookWorm: Lemme Guess, next your going to say that they had mad hot man to man sex on the sofa.

ManHater: Wow, Ames sure has a vile imagination since she got devirginized.

PlayinWitFire: Guess that happens when you shag with a gay guy!

GreenEyedMonster: I'm not gay!

BookWorm: And my imagination is not vile!!

PlayinWitFire: And wishing your boyfriend to have "mad hot man to man sex on the couch" isn't vile for a Mercurian Princess like yourself?

GreenEyedMonster: Well, you never know. . . maybe I am really gay -wicked smile-

ManHater: Ew! Ew! EW! Zoisite YOUR CREAPING ME OUT!!!

PlayinWitFire: But. . . this doesn't make sence wouldn't you want to HIDE the fact that your gay from Ami instead of telling her that you did it with Kunzite?

BookWorm: Yea, you know what? I'm leaving this VERY awkward Conversation!!!

ManHater: I'm joining you Ames!

_**BookWorm has left the ChatRoom**_

_**ManHater has left the ChatRoom**_

PlayinWitFire: So? Why are you telling Ami instead of hiding the fact that your gay from her!?!? Huh!?!?

GreenEyedMonster: Maybe I didn't tell her. . .

PlayinWitFire: Then HOW did she find out!?!

GreenEyedMonster: You might not wanna know. . .

PlayinWitFire: Hell yea i do!! ZOIIIIII . . I Mean ZOEYY tell me!!

GreenEyedMonster: Maybe, we all had a . . 3 Some!!!

PlayinWitFire: T-t-thats just wrong!!!

GreenEyedMonster: You're right, Un-even girl/guy match. Thats why we pulled Rei in too

PlayinWitFire: YOU DID NOT!!!!

GreenEyedMonster: I did, . . . If I'm gay.

PlayinWithFire: buy you're not gay. So that didn't happen!

GreenEyedMonster: Exactly!

_**The GreenEyedMonster has left the ChatRoom**_

PlayinWitFire: Waiit. . . What!?!? Zoey's not gay!

PlayinWitFire: oh no!!!

PlayinWitFire: Wait. . . Where'd Zoi go!?!?

PlayinWitFire: IM ALL ALLOONNEEEEE!!!!

PlayinWitFir: DAMN IT!!


End file.
